Ozimina Ambrozia
Ozimina Ambrozia she/her is the only daughter of the current Queen Ozma of Oz, Ozistea Ambrozia. She’s attending the Royal Academy of Oz in her first year, where she excels in her classes. However, she is a rather reclusive young girl but plans to improve Oz for the better, a cause she cares about deeply, once she’s completed her destiny. She’s not very fond of the fact her destiny requires her memory to be taken from her, making her align with the Roybels in the destiny debate. Though, as to not cause social or political disrupt with the people’s opinions of her, she publicly takes the title of Royal. Character Personality Having a mother that is worried more about being nice rather than making much-needed changes to the Land of Oz is rather discerning to Ozimina. She’s rather ashamed of her mother’s leadership, or lack thereof, causing her to be rather introverted. She tends to shut out most people in Oz, but it’s not because she doesn’t care. Quite the contrary, actually. Ozimina harbors a great love for her people and hopes to serve them well she is finally in power. However, she feels increasingly held back by the very thing she is so excited for: her destiny. Yes, she will become ruler of Oz but before she can she must have her memory taken from her. Because of this, she fears her passions won’t come to fruition again after she is restored to queenhood. Ozimina sees first hand what bad leadership could mean for Oz, and doesn’t want her to be just another reason why Oz is suffering. On a more personal level, she might lose her close relations and feelings for those she holds dear, so thought it would be best to keep her loved ones in small numbers as to not hurt too many people if it happens she no longer cares by the time her likeness is returned to her. She comes off as rather reclusive for these reasons, but wishes to be one day be very involved with her friends, family, subjects, and everyone in Oz. She sincerely hopes she can change Oz for the better of all people. Furthermore, Ozimina is a well-educated and smart young girl. She is very passionate about her education and schoolwork, and is proud to support the school systems of Oz. She takes her own education very seriously and excels in her classes, which she puts much effort into. In her eyes, they can be a platform to help Ozians of all kinds, by being a source of information on what is wrong in Oz and, most importantly, how individuals and groups can improve upon their own countries and the land as a whole. Ozimina has big plans for her future, or at least, hope she does. She never discusses her wishes or dreams for Oz, at least not publicly, as she fears she might not be able to keep her promises. As stated earlier, her destiny calls for her memory to be wiped and, even more so, she must take on a new persona entirely, looking and being addressed entirely differently. This saddens as much as it frustrates her. She likes who she is as a person and she likes what she plans to do and be. She dreads losing everything about herself and her life that she loves, and now that destiny is creeping closer, it has become an incessant stressor for her, and she can find no way to stop it from happening. Despite this, she will not cease her pursuit to find a way around this. Using her knowledge and education she admires so dearly and her deep care for the people of Oz, Ozimina Ambrozia is actively trying to find ways to get the life she wants not only for herself but for her land. Appearance Ozimina skin is a warm brown and her hair is a rich brown, fully of bouncy waves, reaching a little past her shoulders. Her skin color is a medium brown. She has green-brown almond eyes on her round face. Her eyes are brown with a hint of green. She is rather short for age and even shorter compared to the main cast, because they are in their second year of high school while she is in her first. Tulle is a big factor in Ozimina’s outfits, a thin opaque material she usually wears over tighter clothes, usually dresses. Her fashion choices usually include a bit of glitter in there too, but only a little. She is fond of wearing green and pink, with many floral elements as well as Oz insignia. Her accessories are usually made of silver. Her outfits make her royal status rather clear. Hobbies & Interests Reading is something she's enjoyed doing since her early years and still does often today, however on a more informational approach. Ozimina spends her days reading the innumerable pages of Oz's full history, stored in the Great Book of Records. This Ozian magical treasure documents every event to ever happen in the land of Oz, however small. Using this, she learns practically everything about the issues all around Oz, and subsequentially creates plans to fix these problems once she's become queen. These many plans she keeps in her Woogle Drive. The most notable of the many documents she keeps in there is her grand list of all things she wishes to change in Oz, from the largest feats to the most minor fixes. Ozimina has shared this document with only one individual. Because of this, she's gained a bit of an eye for writing and decided to blend this newfound knack with one of her favorite things: treats. Ozimina has a bit of sweet tooth and enjoys trying desserts of all kinds. She keeps an anonymous mirror blog where she reviews Oz's many delectable delights, titled "Delici-Oz!" She hasn't told anyone about this online secret and plans to keep it that way. As stressful it is pondering the thought of one of her schoolmates discovering this site, it is also a way for her to feel a bit more like an average teenager. As much as she wants to be queen, there is something so freeing about just being a kid. On her blog, she doesn't feel a pressure to worry about the political repercussions of her actions or a need to keep up a royal image. Ozimina finds it quite therapeutic, actually. "Magic Touches" & Abilities Ozimina is descendant of both fairies and humans, gaining her magic abilities from the fairy side of her family. The first and most notable thing she inherits from her fairy heritage is immortality. While extended lifetimes are the norm in Oz, the Ambrozia family can live forever. Furthermore, she has magical powers also stemming from her fairy blood. Ozimina has strong magic, heavily related to nature and time. Lurline, the Fairy Queen who was the mother of the first Ozma of Oz, was the one who used her immense magical abilities to give Oz luscious and unique flora and beautiful landscapes, as well as grant Ozians extended lifetimes. The family also has heirlooms, which will be passed down to Ozimina in time, such as Ambrozia family scepter, which is filled with magic itself, and the Magic Picture, which can show any place in the world or person living on command. Alliance Personally, Ozimina aligns as a Roybel. She enjoys her role as queen and admires almost every part of her destiny. Furthermore, she’s spent plenty of time reading the Book of Records, a magical book which keeps track of every moment in Oz’s history. Ozimina has read stories of multiple generations of the same mistakes being made, often as a result of destiny. She can see that destiny is so deeply ingrained into Oz’s society that she believes there is no effective way to dismantle the system. But she doesn't it let this hold her back. In fact, she is quite optimistic about it. She views her destiny as a platform for impact. She thinks everyone should take a step back and examine their destiny in attempts to find the most beneficial way to complete your destiny. This way Oz will become a better place with every individual. Although, this does not mean she doesn't think Oz would be better off with legacies. Ozimina wishes badly that she did not have to be transformed into Tip, the most memorable part of her story. It’s far from fair she must give up identity and memories to complete a destiny she didn't ask for. It distresses her for a multitude of reasons, but most of all, she worries the people of Oz will suffer the most if she loses her interest in doing good for her people. Her feelings about destiny are only known to a select few, though. Just about everyone knows Ozimina as a tried and true Royal, as this is what she chooses to align as publicly. Many people in Oz are against the Rebel movement and would be very disapproving of the next queen-to-be if she showed even the slightest bit of rebellious intentions. Additionally, the title of Roybel might also come off as indecisive, which is another reason she doesn't align as a Roybel publicly. Ozimina wouldn't want her people to think she might not be fit to make good choices, or any at all. when she does become queen, and if she still holds the same values, she plans on aligning as a Roybel publicly, but only then. She finds it important on a political level to make it very distinct that she does, in fact, have a stance in the destiny debate. She does not want it to seem she does not dabble in the subject by calling herself a neutral. Fairytale :Main Article: The Marvelous Land of Oz Full Story: The Marvelous Land of Oz The character Ozma appears in every book in the Oz series with the exception of the first, ‘’The Wonderful Wizard of Oz’’ as she was introduced in the second installment, ‘’The Marvelous Land of Oz’’. The Marvelous Land of Oz Her story starts off in a different identity entirely, masked as a Gillikin child named Tip under the care of the witch Mombi... or lack thereof. Mombi was a Wicked Witch and was cruel to the child, treating her like a slave. Tip literally makes a friend, a man-made of sticks with a pumpkin for a head named Jack Pumpkinhead, who was given consciousness from the Powder of Life. Mombi, being the terrible witch she was, planned to turn Jack into stone the next morning, so Tip and Jack ran away together in the night, bringing to life the Sawhorse as their ride. They meet General Jinjur along the way, who plans to take over the Emerald City, the very place they were headed. Now with the Scarecrow, the Sawhorse, Jack and Tip run from the Emerald City in fear of Jinjur’s army. They find the Tin Woodman, and together they plan to take back the Emerald City. They manage to scare Jinjur army with a few more recruits, finding that Mombi is now on Jinjur's side. They bring the Gump to life as a means of flying out of the Royal Palace after their failed attempt at reclaiming the city. The Gump, unfortunately, doesn't know how to fly properly and lands outside of Oz’s borders. Using the Wogglebug wishing pills to send them all the Glinda’s castle, where Glinda explains that the rightful ruler to Oz is a princess the Wizard hid away a long time ago, that no one has been able to find since. Glinda discovers that the Wizard had made three visits to Mumbai, but no one knew why. They all, including Glinda, head back to the Emerald City to find out why she had met with the Wizard. Mombi disguised herself in different identities and objects as to not be found, but Tip and the gang succeeded in their hunt for the witch. Glinda forces Mombi to tell her the truth about her meetings with the Wizard, leading Mombi to reveal that the Wizard was afraid of losing his power the next rightful ruler, Ozma, and gave Ozma away to Mombi under the condition no one finds out where or who the girl is. So Mombi transformed Ozma into a child named Tip and erased their memory so Tip could not tell anyone of their true identity. However, Tip does not believe that they are in fact Ozma, and enjoy the person they are and the friends they are. It takes a bit of talking to for Tip to decide that they will proceed with going through a reverse transformation back into Ozma. Together they take back the Emerald City, and Ozma gains her rightful place as queen. Name :Pronunciation: oz-ih-MEEN-uh am-BROZ-ee-uh The name “Ozimina” comes from the Asimina Triloba tree, switching the “As” for “Oz”. The tree buds flowers on it before the fruit begins growing and was chosen to continue the pattern of various Oz rulers having names based off of flowers and other flora. The Asimina Triloba is native to America, signifying Ozimina’s royal blood and right to the throne of Oz. Furthermore, the flowers that bud on the tree are purple in color, tying back to her destined transformation into the next Tippetarius, who is Gillikan; the Gillikin country is represented by the color purple. Ozimina doesn’t know it now, but the name she will be given during her time as the next Tippetarius is Triloba Tippetarius, as in the second word in “Asimina Triloba”. The two words create one noun, representing how the two lives Ozimina must live are still of the same being and the same story. Her last name, “Ambrozia”, is yet another Oz pun. The word "Ambrosia" stems from the Greek word “ambrotos” comprised of the prefix “a-”, meaning “not” and the suffix “-mbrotos”, meaning “mortal”, the word translating to immortality. This name reflects the Ozma legacies’ fairy descent, making her immortal. The only reason there isn’t a large population of previous Ozmas in Oz is because destiny calls for them to leave Oz eventually. Outfits Relationships Information on Ozimina's relationships with others can be found here. Trivia *Ozimina’s birthday is on the 21st because L. Frank Baum, the writer of the Oz series, made Ozma’s birthday August 21. *Her favorite food, chocolate-vanilla pudding, is a nod to her biracial background. **Ozimina's maternal side is black and is also where she gets her fairy genes. **Ozimina's paternal side is, for the most part, white. *She is part of the Ozsquad. Notes *Big thanks to Airy who made her a Pinterest board! Gallery OziminASS.PNG|1st art of her, full body full color ref Ozimina sketch green.jpg|green sketch Ozimina bust green.jpg|green bust Oziminanana.PNG|sketch Catching oZZZs.JPG|getting fairest design inked Ozimina amBROOOzia.jpeg|a lil sketch < 3 Category:Land of Oz Category:Females Category:Lesbian Category:Aromantic Category:Royalty Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Ozian Category:Patch's Characters